


【曦瑶】似梦非梦

by YIPINTOFU



Category: MODAOZUSHI, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIPINTOFU/pseuds/YIPINTOFU
Summary: 原著AU 设定不重要CP 曦瑶一个正经严肃且重要的预警：糖有、车有、沙雕有、丧病有、啥都有（并没有）





	【曦瑶】似梦非梦

**Author's Note:**

> 原著AU 设定不重要  
> CP 曦瑶  
> 一个正经严肃且重要的预警：糖有、车有、沙雕有、丧病有、啥都有（并没有）

梦？

金光瑶捂着头艰难的从床上撑起身，还没坐直就又跌落了回去，只觉得一阵头晕目眩，身上更似被碾过一般疼痛难忍，仿佛每块骨头都被拆开，现在只是勉强拼凑在一起才让他不至于立刻散架。

他挣扎两下，除了把自己弄得更难受外便徒劳无功，索性也不动了。尽力无视掉腿间黏腻，他盯着屋顶，思绪茫然。其实他也是怕疼的，只是很能忍，叫人看不出来罢了。当初射日之征的时候，他被一众温家的修士追着砍，身上大大小小的口子，但也不曾影响他分毫行动。后来在金鳞台，虽然看着表面风光，但衣襟下满是累累伤痕。可他总是隐藏的很好，笑着迎来送往，任谁都看不出端倪，除了二哥。

古朴花纹繁繁复复镌刻于横梁之上，白沙床帐印着缥缈云纹垂于其下，金光瑶愣了会儿，这才后知后觉的意识到自己正在躺在云深不知处的一间屋子里。

好像之前……的确是和二哥在一起。

果然是年纪大了的缘故吗？

最近每每醒来都要迷蒙很长一段时间才能整理得齐思绪，金光瑶不得不承认自己的确是迟钝了，不过也没什么关系，反正也算是归隐了。

他一边想着一边翻了个身，然而身体却僵硬得不太听使唤，急促的失重感袭来，金光瑶挣了下，仍“噗通”倒在地上。

哐啷啷啷啷……

他还不小心带倒了床旁的冰架，冰水洒了一地，盆也一路欢快着奔向门口，刚刚好停在才迈入房门的白靴前。

白靴顿了一下，立刻快步行来，那人在他身边蹲下身子，也不管雪白的衣衫下摆跌在冰水中染得脏污，伸手从他腋下穿过，将人抱回了床上。待男人再要起身时，胸前衣襟却被突然扯住，他低下头去，见怀中人正目光灼灼地瞪着他。

“怎么，可是摔着了？”

那一贯云淡风轻的笑容骤然滞住，一只手连忙在他身上小心的揉来按去，仔细地确认着是否真的有所损伤。金光瑶很是怕痒，没按几下便咯咯咯笑得颤抖起来，手自然也就松开了。

“别按了，没……没摔着，哈哈，二哥你快住手，住手。”金光瑶死命压住蓝曦臣越发作祟的双手，嗔怒道，“我被你弄得浑身疼，胳膊腿都不是自己的了，现在还觉得头昏昏沉沉的。我把自己摔了，你要心疼，你把我搞成这样便一点都不心疼吗。”

蓝曦臣无奈笑笑，轻轻把金光瑶翻过去，让他趴在床上，小心翼翼的跨坐在他身后，手上运足灵力帮他推拿按摩。他最近是有些过于荒唐了，自己也觉得羞愧，可只要一沾金光瑶的身子，燥热气焰就滚滚袭来，将他的自控力尽数焚为飞灰。

他的手才在金光瑶滑腻的肌肤上按了几下，就心猿意马起来，他最近越发渴求肌肤相亲的感觉，哪怕什么都不做，也总是想抱着他，感受他身体的每一寸都贴在自己身上，一点点被染上自己的温度和气息。他想着，忽的呼吸一滞，手指一偏滑进他的腰窝里，白日里，他也是这样，掐着金光瑶的腰窝，逼得他塌腰耸臀供自己品尝。

做到一半，他又把金光瑶翻过来，把他的腿挂在自己肩膀上，可总是滑下来，怎么也待不住。他玩得有点过了，弄得金光瑶只能软趴趴的躺在床上随着他动作，一条腿无力的垂到地上。于是他又把他抱在怀里，让他埋首在自己肩颈处，一手按着他的后背往自己怀里压，一手抓在他的臀肉上，逼着他不断的吞吐。

身边的喘息声越来越粗重，他听了半天突然意识到是他自己的声音，他的阿瑶悄无声息，他真是疯过头了，好歹应该等阿瑶清醒过来。

终于在一阵阵愧疚中，他爆发了出来。

蓝曦臣想起他退出时，缓缓流出的浊液，脸上一阵发烫，突然又有几分庆幸阿瑶的无知无觉，不然还不知要怎么打趣自己。他动一动腿换个姿势，竟发觉自己又硬了，连忙在心底念起清音咒。

金光瑶被他充盈的灵力一熏，如同一阵涓流冲刷开堵塞的淤泥，令他神智清明。随着经脉被按揉疏通，肌肉也跟着放松，他手上恢复了些力气，便去努力推开紧闭的窗扉，换换这腐浊的空气。

他侧过头，从窗缝中望见屋外一轮圆月初生，心道和心上人在一起黏黏腻腻竟不觉得时光飞逝，又到满月。他微微回头，见蓝曦臣正一脸虔诚的服侍着自己，不由想调笑他几句。

“二哥，白日宣淫可不符合君子之风，当心被人知道了。”

蓝曦臣抬手将窗户拉上，一手在他雪白臀丘上一击，满意的看到金光瑶闷哼一声，笑道：“关起门的事，谁又知道？便是知道，又与旁人何干。”

金光瑶小声啐道：“掩耳盗铃。”

他还想再争辩几句，可他的臀瓣正被人揉来捏去的玩弄，幽闭之处更被几根手指不停撩拨，这弄得他张嘴便是断断续续的呻吟。酥麻聚集在一处不断刺激着他的神经，点燃了一簇簇小火苗，不一会儿就燃成了熊熊烈火，将二人吞入其中。

金光瑶恹恹的靠在桶壁上，任由头顶一股股水流砸下，他一动不动全当自己死了。

“阿瑶，抬手。”蓝曦臣帮他把洗净的头发拨到一侧，拿起软布帮他擦洗身体。

金光瑶心道我连翻白眼的力气都没有，还想我抬胳膊？折腾我这么狠，活该让你为难。

金光瑶心中也在嘀咕，不知二哥今日是怎么了，缠着他做个没完，将人翻来覆去品尝，花样百出地肏弄，初时饱含欲望的清朗呻吟变作沙哑的呜咽。蓝曦臣撞得太过用力，金光瑶忍无可忍，崩溃地啜泣求饶，却仍未曾被男人放缓一丝力道。到最后，他的体力几乎全部耗尽，胸前刺痛无比，指印、吻痕、牙印层层叠叠地印在白皙肌肤上，几乎便要堆不下。他双目迷离，像只破布娃娃般张开双腿摊在榻上，任由蓝曦臣握着脚踝大力抽顶，细嫩的穴口早已烂红熟透，被那凶物上狰狞的青筋磨得直抽，一缩一缩地吐出几丝白浊精水，顺着臀缝流下，将床单洇出一圈水迹。

蓝曦臣活像一头饥饿了多日的恶狼，不要说皮毛，可怜的猎物就连骨头都被狠狠咀嚼成渣，咽如肚中。

……明明之前将人做的得……如今刚刚清醒，连口气都还没缓就又按着他做那事，二哥真是越发了不得了。

蓝曦臣见他没理自己，也不生气，一手握住阿瑶的手腕拉起，一手轻柔地擦拭他的身体。这事他已经做惯，既不觉得为难，也不会控制不好力道弄伤阿瑶。

他动作娴熟，擦完一边再转身去擦另一边，弄得金光瑶直觉得自己如同一具人偶。只属于蓝曦臣一个人的，任由他随意玩弄摆置的人偶。

心头忽然涌上一股怨气，在空洞地胸腔中横冲直撞不得消散。金光瑶突然很想大声质问，问他到底把自己当做了什么，一具供人尽情宣泄欲望的驱壳？

于是，他便这样做了，金光瑶猛地抬手，抓住蓝曦臣垂下的青丝狠狠一拽。

抓空了？他觉得手上一轻身体不由自主往前扑去，若不是蓝曦臣及时接住了他，他必要跌到水里去。他愣了一会儿，突然意识到他没失手，他的手上正抓着一顶假发。金光瑶怔愣当场，蓝曦臣从容地拿走了假发，见发丝已然沾了水湿成一团，也不生气，平静地拿着假发在水中涮涮，一丝不苟的清洗起来。

金光瑶抬头看起，只看到蓝曦臣低垂的头颅在烛火的映照下反着微光，笼罩着其上的十二枚戒点香疤。他吓了一跳，赶忙向他脸上看去，昏黄光线下，他竟觉得蓝曦臣的神色一时模糊难测起来。

“二哥，你……你何时受了戒？”金光瑶微微歪过头，见他神色已恢复如常，也并不是像故意逗弄自己，只好用狐疑的眼神盯着他看。

蓝曦臣则似毫无察觉，一边用灵力烘干假发，一边漫不经心的接道：“很久了，阿瑶怎么每一回都要问？”他收拾完手边的事，又开始清理起狼藉一片的床褥，还蹲下身拿着干布擦拭起地上的水渍。

金光瑶看得暗自惊奇，没想到对方也有亲自干活的一天，然而越看越觉得不太对劲，他终于忍不住小声复述道：“每一回？”

蓝曦臣动作微微一顿，回头端详他片刻，无声叹了口气道：“阿瑶……走后的第三年，我便遁入空门，从此不问俗物专心修行。”他走到金光瑶身前，将他从浴桶中抱出来，帮他擦干净水后用浴巾裹着抱到床上，拿布罩着头发用灵力蒸干。等到差不多干透，他又拿了梳子过来，坐在金光瑶身后小心翼翼地给他梳得平顺，遇到打结杂乱的地方便耐心的一点点解开，唯恐扯到他。

但即使他扯到了，金光瑶也不会发觉，因为他的头正一突一突痛得厉害。

他一手按在额头上，觉得脑内有什么在嗡嗡作响，让他极难集中精力去思考。一瞬间他好像抓到了什么画面，下一个瞬间又完全无法想起，只能一直无意识的喃喃道：“我走后……我……走后……”

蓝曦臣扶着他缓缓躺下，一手拉下他的手放到身侧。他坐在床边轻柔地摸摸他的长发，俯下身在他光洁的额头上落下一个浅吻，低声道：“睡吧，忘记了是好事，不要再想了。”

在他一下下的爱抚中，金光瑶的头仿佛没那么痛了，他想起他还有很多疑问，可他今夜实在是太累了，意识已经渐渐模糊，很快就无声无息的睡过去了。

蓝曦臣在他身边坐了很久，用手指一遍遍描绘他眉眼的模样。直到他再无动静，这才起身将早已凉透的水搬出去倒掉，又偷偷去了趟冰窖，将卧榻周围的冰架上都换了新冰。还好他在这中间放了一块寒玄玉璧，减缓了冰的融化。云深不知处到底不比金鳞台，推崇简朴，哪怕是宗主也要清修自持。不然以他这般消耗，很难不引人发觉，倒时必要掀起轩然大波。

他看着金光瑶平静的睡颜，心中忽然一阵柔暖，为了阿瑶，便是荒唐一些又何妨。

心上人玉体横陈在眼前，安静乖巧又毫无遮掩的样子，蓝曦臣不由得喉咙微微滚动，就想要去抱一抱他。他刚伸出手又想起自己还未洗漱，不能脏污了阿瑶的身子，连忙出门打些温水。推开门，他便愣住了，原来夜早已走到了尾声，此时天都有些微微亮了。

蓝曦臣呼出一口白气，匆匆打了水来清洗了自己，又坐到铜镜前拿出剃刀将下巴上刚刚冒头的青丝银芽根根斩除。半晌，他左右看了一阵，确认毫无破绽，这才放下剃刀。忽的，他嘴角一动，镜中人遂即露出一丝无奈和嘲讽。

哎，也亏得这面皮不曾变化。

蓝曦臣褪下衣衫，翻身上塌拥住了金光瑶，温热的肌肤被冰寒一激，他忍不住打了个哆嗦，赶忙掀开被子罩在两人身上，掖紧了被角。他怀抱着金光瑶的身体，还是忍不住摸了又摸，最后把他整个搂在了自己怀里，让他的头微侧过来枕在自己肩上，用尽全力温暖着对方。

金光瑶大约真是累了，被蓝曦臣这么一通折腾，依旧毫无察觉，似乎正沉迷在美梦之中，不愿醒来。

美梦吗？不愿醒来便不醒来吧。

蓝曦臣反手抚上他的脸颊，微微一笑。

人生在世如身处荆棘，心不动，人不妄动，不动则不伤；如心动则人妄动，伤其身痛其骨，于是体会世间诸般痛苦。

执此一念，待君归来。  
不入轮回，誓死不休。  
FIN.


End file.
